


Be the Overflow

by burntotears



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are captured by Peter and forced to spend time in one another's company once again as they attempt to escape.  This time information and feelings come out that neither were really expecting. </p><p>{ Spoilers for all episodes up to 209 }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be the Overflow

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "What the Water Gave Me" by Florence + the Machine. First Teen Wolf & Sterek fic. I just finished all the episodes today. I hope I didn't screw this all up...

“Why is it every time a situation arises, I get stuck with _you_?” Stiles commented dryly, attempting to pull at the ropes that bound his hands tightly together in front of him.

“Oh right, because it’s always such a fucking picnic for me? I really love being forced to listen to you prattle on about _absolutely nothing_.” Derek growled back, glaring at more than just the mountain ash that surrounded him.

“I do _not_ prattle about nothing! I’ll have you know that everything I talk about has important significance to the situation at hand!”

“Really? Like how you lament on and on about the stupid bitch who brought back my uncle as the Alpha? That’s always a riot, Stiles, let’s hear some more about _that!_ ”

“ _Don’t_ call Lydia a bitch, goddammit! She’s not a bitch and she’s sure as hell not stupid! She didn’t know what she was doing -- it’s not her fault!” Stiles yanked harder on his hands inside the ropes and groaned when they dug deeper into his skin. 

“She certainly knew what she was doing while she was ignoring you every time you spoke to her. Maybe you should get the fuck over her already so the rest of us don’t have to listen to you complain about her anymore,” Derek snapped back.

Stiles’ head shot up and he looked over at the wolf. “What the hell do you care, anyway?”

“I don’t, I’m just tired of hearing about it. It’s pathetic.” He looked away from the younger man toward the door that no one would be coming through anytime soon.

There was something off with the way Derek had said that, but Stiles couldn’t quite figure out the oddness that was laced through the man’s voice. Either way, he was tired of people calling him useless and pathetic. “If I had just done what my instincts told me to and said yes, I’d be able to show you just how _not_ pathetic I really am.”

This got the werewolf’s attention. Derek’s gaze shot back to Stiles’ face and it definitely wasn’t because of the grammatically dissected sentence he’d just spit out. “ _What?_ What do you mean, said yes?”

“Nothing,” Stiles replied, looking down at the floor by his knees. He probably shouldn’t have mentioned that, least of all to Derek now that his uncle was back in action. He should _really_ think more about the shit he was going to say before he said it.

“Tell me,” Derek said, a low rumble forming in his throat. 

Stiles knew exactly what Derek was going to try to do and he wasn’t going to fall for that werewolf mind-fucking mumbo jumbo bullshit. No, Stiles was going to continue to look at the ground where he wouldn’t see those blue eyes staring back at him, willing him to tell the truth.

Apparently, it didn’t matter. “Not Scott, he’s too righteous to even offer. None of mine would have offered to you, not in the little amount of time that you were actually getting along, which leaves... Peter offered you the bite and you said no?” Derek asked, sounding more curious than prying now.

Stiles chanced a glance up at Derek and didn’t like the scrutiny with which the man was looking back at him, so he looked away again. “Whatever, can we just not talk about it?”

“Why? Because you wanted to say yes? Or because you’re afraid to tell Scott that you actually want it because he didn’t have a choice and you don’t think it’s fair to him?”

It was an astute enough question, but it was too damn close to the truth for Stiles’ liking. He squirmed beneath the bindings some more as a sad attempt to try and free himself from this terribly uncomfortable conversation he was now entirely uncertain how he’d gotten himself into. “It’s none of your business. You _like_ what you are; you wouldn’t understand.”

“I had no choice but to like it; it’s in my blood,” Derek replied without missing a beat.

“Yeah well...whatever. That’s not the point, anyway.” Stiles replied lamely, giving up on the ropes again.

“When did he offer? Just now?”

“No.”

“And you still haven’t told Scott about it?”

“It doesn’t fucking matter! It’s not going to happen for me, okay? It’s not meant for me and that’s just the way it is. I’m fine with it. Just leave it alone, Derek.” Stiles looked up at the other man and gave his best attempt at an annoyed glare, but there wasn’t a lot of passion behind it. He felt tired of all of this. It was a lot of work and sometimes, he just wanted to be left out of it.

“How were you able to say no? If you want it, how could you say no? Especially to Peter?” It almost sounded as if Derek was awed by what he was asking, but that didn’t make sense because there was no reason for Derek to be in awe of anything that Stiles did. That was just stupid.

“Because I had to. For my dad. He needs me and I can’t bring him into this mess. I’ve already fucked things up for him enough already. If I had said yes, someone would have ended up killing him. I’m not going to let that happen.”

Derek was quiet for a while, minutes ticking by in the damp room before he said softly, “I won’t let anyone kill your father, Stiles.”

“What?” he asked, not certain he’d heard correctly.

“You’re strong, Stiles. Stronger than you think. To be able to say no to an Alpha like that... not even _I_ was able to in the beginning. And when you actually wanted it, well... that makes you stronger still. Don’t forget that.” Derek held his gaze, staring directly into Stiles’ eyes when he spoke.

It felt weird, being under that stare. He didn’t quite understand it, nor did he understand why Derek was complimenting him like this. It’s not like Derek was known for being complimentary. Stiles laughed uncomfortably. “Yeah well, not quite strong enough to get out of this, huh? I could really use some werewolf strength right about now,” he commented, raising his bound hands up in the air.

“Just be glad you don’t get defeated by powder. It’s kind of humiliating, to be honest,” Derek said, laughing a little himself as a ran a hand through his hair, musing it at all different angles.

Stiles nodded enthusiastically. “I think you’re right, actually. I feel a bit better now knowing I’m being confined by more conventional means and not by fairy dust. Thanks, man.”

“Don’t push your luck, Stilinski,” Derek frowned and looked down at Stiles’ hands. “How are you doing there? Any luck?”

“My wrists are fine, thanks, only losing the blood flow to all of my fingers. Nothing to be concerned about. Let’s just worry about how _the human_ is going to save your ass again, shall we?” Stiles rolled his eyes and tried to scoot himself over toward a pipe that was sticking out with a jagged looking edge.

“You’ve never saved my ass.”

“I _always_ save your ass, Hale. It’s about time you start admitting to yourself that you need me.” Stiles was too busy scooting toward the pipe to notice the strange silence that followed that comment. That was until it filled the room for about three minutes. Finally he looked up. “What?”

“Nothing. Just hurry up.”

“You look kind of pale.”

“I’m hungry.”

“Are you sure you’re not sick or--”

“Just hurry the fuck up, Stiles, so we can get out of here already!” Derek yelled, a little overzealously to not be annoyed by something.

“What the hell did I say?”

“ _Oh my God_ , Stiles, would you just stop talking and hurry up before he gets back and we’re both dead and I never get the chance to punch you in the face for being so goddamned slow at this?”

“Alright, Jesus!” Stiles finally made it to the pipe and began rubbing the rope against the jagged edge, watching as it slowly frayed under the pressure. He was all too aware of the hard blue-eyed gaze coming from across the room, but he tried his best not to look up from what he was doing. He had absolutely no idea why Derek was acting so weird now, but it was better just to ignore him and not piss off the caged werewolf right now. He thought their weird little heart-to-heart had made things okay but somehow it had put Derek in a sour mood again. Trust Stiles to always be able to make someone angry and not know how he had done so.

“I wonder if Lydia is okay--” Stiles began without much thought.

“Seriously, man? Again with that? Even when no one will talk to her she _still_ won’t give you the time of day. Are you mentally deficient?”

“Yeah well, I have hope, okay? A guy like me... that’s all I really have to hold onto. So you can kindly just shut the hell up.”

“A guy like you? That’s a load of bullshit and you know it. Erica said she had a crush on you for quite a while and you never even noticed her until she turned. For someone who knows what it feels like, Stiles, you sure are a huge fucking hypocrite. There are plenty of people who--” but Derek didn’t finish that sentence. Whatever it was he was about to say, he no longer wanted to say it. 

“People who what? Who want to be my friend? Who want to laugh at my jokes but make out with the guy who’s hotter and a lot more mysterious? Someone more like _Scott?_ Yeah, I know all about that, Derek, and I’d rather you didn’t call me a hypocrite before having all the facts, alright? How’s about we all just shut the hell up and stop talking about my non-existent love life because that would be really fucking swell right about now,” Stiles spat with a bit more venom than even he knew he possessed. He looked back down at the pipe and the rope and decided the task definitely needed his undivided attention now.

“You are completely full of it. You’re going to keep blaming other people for the fact that you can’t see the things that are right in front of your own goddamn face, so you know what? You deserve what you get, Stiles.” There was a hardness in Derek’s voice that Stiles couldn’t really place.

“In front of my face? What are you even _talking_ about?” he asked exasperatedly, but just then the rope snapped under the pressure and he gasped, _‘finally!’_ under his breath and leaned down to start untying the rope that bound his feet as well, all the while feeling the unhelpful glare of Derek’s eyes on the top of his head making him increasingly uncomfortable.

For a moment he considered just getting up and leaving Derek there for all the annoyance the man had caused him the last few hours. Really, how is it possible to be that ridiculously rude but also nice every now and then too? It didn’t even make sense and according to Stiles, people like that needed serious therapy before they should be released into the world at large. He stood and made a show of working out the kinks in his legs and back muscles until the point where he knew Derek would kick his ass if he didn’t finally let the werewolf loose from his cage. It was still fun while it lasted though, watching the older man’s face grow redder and his expression more hostile as Stiles pretended to stretch out his muscles. You have to take your fun where you can get it these days.

Stiles rubbed the tip of his shoe in the mountain ash and watched the seal of the circle break, freeing Derek from his prison and was given about a half of a second before the man launched at him, pushing Stiles back against the nearest wall. 

“What the fu--” he began to ask haughtily, but Derek was doing more than shoving Stiles against the wall and knocking the breath out of him. The werewolf pressed his body against Stiles’ and without warning, he crushed his lips against Stiles’ mouth in a deeply uncomfortable kiss that Stiles was fairly certain qualified as the worst kiss in the history of ever. He pushed against the man’s chest. “ _Dude!_ What the fuck!”

Derek was looking down at him with a quirked eyebrow like nothing in the world was odd about this situation. “Mystery is overrated, Stiles. I’d rather make out with _you_ , though your jokes leave much to be desired. You should probably just stick to being the annoying little twat that I somehow can’t stop thinking about.”

“Me - you - I - _what?_ ” he managed to stutter out, because this really could not be happening to him right now, could it? Derek - fucking - Hale was telling him that he wanted to _make out_ with him? Seriously?

“Right now you should probably just shut up,” Derek said and this time when he leaned forward and kissed Stiles, Stiles found it to be a much more pleasurable experience when he wasn’t scared that he was about to be murdered. This time he found himself kissing Derek back, which most certainly boggled his mind, because he was fairly certain that he liked girls.

When Derek pulled back, Stiles had the stupidest grin on his face that the older man should have known better than to open his mouth and ask, “What?” about.

“I knew that I was attractive to gay guys.”

“I’m going to punch you in the face now,” Derek replied and walked away from Stiles, which seemed to contradict his statement completely.

“I thought you wanted to make out with my face?” Stiles retorted, smirking to himself as he followed Derek out of the room.

-fin-


End file.
